A Push Can Do So Much
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: *oneshot* Just a simple push can do so much.


_**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for writing the beginning of this one shot :D :D. This is a one shot about how my OC Kassandra Borden goes into early labor on an Impact Wrestling episode :). Enjoy :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**December 15, 2011**_

"What's up dad?" Co-head of Impact Wrestling Kassandra Borden asked her dad Steve (Sting) as she walked into their office.

"Glad you're here Kassandra," Steve said as Alison walked in.

"Wanted to see me too Steve?" Alison asked.

"Yes," He said as the Jarret's walked in and Kassandra and Alison sat down and the Jarrett's presented their cases.

"What did you see earlier?" Alison whispered to Kassandra.

"100 Jeff Jarretts', God broke the mold when he made Karen," Kassandra whispered giggling.

"I would laugh, but I said the last part about myself when I was in the WWE," Alison whispered.

"I know, you were a total bitch," Kassandra whispered.

"Anyway, I heard Jeff say that Karen needs to stay at home where a woman belongs," Alison whispered.

"I hate Jeff so much," Kassandra whispered as Jeff and Karen started fighting. "Hey, if I go into early labor because of you two fighting, you'll be sorry!" She yelled as she held her stomach.

"Kassandra how about you stay outside, okay?" Steve whispered to her.

"Dad I'm fine," Kassandra whispered.

"Are you sure?" Steve whispered.

"Yes," Kassandra whispered.

"Okay Alison make sure she doesn't get hurt," Steve whispered as he went to talk to Jeff and Karen.

"Got it sir," Alison said watching Kassandra. "Trust me, I had people protect me when I was pregnant with Sierra. I hated it,"

"Well, you and Jeff were in different companies when you were pregnant. I'm in the same company as both Dad and Allen (AJ Styles)," Kassandra whispered.

"At least you have people who love you and protect you," Alison whispered as Steve fired both Jarret's.

"Dad you rule!" Kassandra smiled happily as Alison walked up to Karen and gave her a _Twist of Fate _and smirked and looked at Jeff.

"I will do the same to you Jarrett, now take your gold digging bitch and leave," Alison growled as Jeff picked up Karen and left.

"Finally she's gone," Kassandra smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I wish it was just Jeff that got fired I still want Karen," Alison growled.

"Well knowing TNA storylines they'll be back soon," Kassandra said.

"Yes, but until then Kassandra, I'm naming both you and Alison VP's of the Knockouts and Kassandra, you're still the Co GM of Impact Wrestling with me," Steve said.

"Thank you Dad," Kassandra said as she hugged her dad.

"Anytime," Steve smiled laughing. "Alison, Jeff's match is next and last time I checked you're still his manager,"

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Alison said getting up and meeting up with her husband Jeff Hardy.

"Kassandra go to Allen's locker room." Steve said "Things could get ugly out there and you can't fight yet."

"Yes sir." Kassandra said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek but instead of going to Allen's locker room she went to Jamie's (Velvet's), Savannah's and Zoey's locker room.

_**.x.**_

It was time for the main event of Impact Wrestling, which was Jeff Hardy (being accompanied to the ring by Alison) against Mark (Bully Ray).

When Jeff and Alison were walking down to the ring, Alison couldn't help but look at the announcers table as she saw the TNA Knockouts Champion Taylor Roode, along with her brother, the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Roode. Alison ended up saying to Taylor, "Thanks for keeping my championship warm for me," Referring to Alison's chance of getting the Knockouts Championship at Genesis against Taylor.

"Who said it was yours?" Taylor asked with a slight smirk on her face.

When Jeff entered the ring, Alison stood in his corner and JB did the formal introduction, the bell was rung and the match went underway.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match came close to an end, Jeff did the _Twist of Fate _on Mark and got the pinfall.

"The winner of the match, Jeff Hardy!"

After he was announced the winner, Alison slid into the ring and got Jeff onto a vertical base and rose his hand up in victory. Then the both of them looked over at Taylor and Bobby and said that time was ticking for the both of them. Taylor and Bobby rushed down to the ring intending to attack Jeff and Alison.

When they entered the ring and after Mark gave the first post-match punch to Jeff, the attack was on. Bobby and Mark attacked Jeff and Taylor went to attack Alison, but Alison quickly gave out the Twist of Fate onto Taylor, and inserted herself in the attacks that Bobby and Mark were giving out on Jeff.

That had lasted for a few minutes as Steve even got himself involved in the situation. After Jeff had gone through the table that Mark and Bobby had placed and the two had started to attack Steve, Kassandra made her way down to the ring and got inside the ring.

Mark, Bobby, Jeff, Alison and Taylor when she eventually got herself on her two feet and Steve turned around and saw Kassandra standing there.

"Kassandra what the hell are you doing here?" Alison asked.

"Just watch and see," Kassandra said as she'd focused her attention on Bobby. "Look at you attacking Jeff a few weeks before your pay per view match? What? You know that he's going to beat you and take the title away from you so you and Ray decide to attack him?" She said.

Bobby just looked at Kassandra before saying, "Oh, and what is a pregnant person going to do about it?"

Knowing that she shouldn't do this (and with Steve basically telling her not to do so), Kassandra went ahead and tried to punch Bobby, but he caught her arm before she could make contact with his face. Bobby just forcefully pushed her arm back to her side, and pushed her down to the ground.

When Kassandra landed on the ground, she was instantly in a lot of pain.

"Did that hurt?" Taylor said in a mocking voice as both Steve and Alison (after she tried, and succeeded, in getting Jeff back on his feet after he was put through the table) rushed to Kassandra to see if everything was alright.

"You alright Kassandra?" Alison asked.

"I think my water just broke," Kassandra said in a lot of pain.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"I'm—" Kassandra started to say, but got interrupted by a shooting pain that went through her. "Okay, okay, my water definitely broke!" Kassandra yelled.

Steve was yelling for help for a few minutes, until help came in Allen and his little sister Zoey. Because of their arrival, Bobby, Taylor (and even Mark), rushed out of the ring.

When Allen and Zoey entered the ring, them, Steve, Alison and Jeff had helped Kassandra out of the ring, into the back and eventually to the hospital.


End file.
